Nos premières fois
by TeamLouis
Summary: Lorsque Harry déprime, son petit-ami lui rappelle leurs premières fois...


**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et les lieux appartiennent à JKR, vous le savez déjà )

**Rating **: M

**Warning **: Beaucoup de guimauve dans cet OS, mais présence d'un lemon entre deux hommes, d'où le rating M

**Enjoy !**

« -Non ! »

Ton cri me réveille en sursaut, ainsi que la force déconcertante que tu exerces sur mon poignet. Je te regarde, inquiet, même si tes cauchemars font désormais parti de mes nuits.

« -Harry, ça va ? »

Tu te laisses retomber lourdement sur l'oreiller, lâches mon poignet et te mets en chien de fusil, je me rapproche de toi et mon bras trouve sa place sur ta taille. Je dépose un baiser derrière ton oreille, et ma main se glisse sous ton T-shirt et fait des mouvements circulaires sur ton ventre chaud et soyeux, je sais que ce geste t'apaise. Tu colles ton dos contre mon torse, et je peux distinctement sentir tes tremblements.

« -Il faut que tu parles à quelqu'un de tes cauchemars mon cœur…

-Je l'ai déjà fait, ça ne sers à rien ! J'en peux plus Drago… »

Je ne m'étais pas encore rendu compte que tu pleurais, je resserre mon étreinte autour de ton corps.

« -Tu iras mieux, je te le promets…

-Arrêtez ! Arrêtez de dire ça ! Arrêtez de me voir comme un Sauveur, un Héros ! Parce que ce n'est pas ce que je suis ! Je suis juste un garçon de dix-sept ans, qui est amoureux de son ancienne Némésis, et je…

-Que comptes-tu faire ? te coupes-je.

-Tout pourrait être tellement plus simple… La mort est facile. »

J'ai peur. Juste peur. Je ne peux pas croire que tu penses à ça.

« -Arrête… Ne dis pas ça je t'en prie…

-A quoi ça sert pour moi de continuer ? Ma vie n'a plus aucun sens…

-Je suis là moi…

-Dray, ça fait à peine deux mois que nous sommes ensemble. C'est quoi par rapport à nos sept ans d'haine commune ? Rien. Dans quelques semaines, ça sera pour nous la fin de Poudlard. Tu vas regagner ton manoir, moi je vais retrouver le monde moldu. Et d'ici quelques mois, tu m'auras oublié dans les bras d'un autre homme, ou d'une femme, je n'en sais rien et à vrai dire je m'en fous. Moi, je serais naïf, je penserais toujours à toi, à me dire que tu étais l'homme de ma vie. Car c'est certainement ce que tu es. Mais je ne le suis pas pour toi. »

L'espace d'un instant, je veux m'éloigner de toi. Ca m'horripile de savoir que tu penses ça. Mais si je fais ça, cela confirmera tes dires. Je ravale avec difficulté la boule de larmes que j'ai au fond de la gorge.

« -Tu te souviens de nos premières fois ? »

_**Flash-Back**_

On est dans la Grande Salle, au petit déjeuner. Tu relève la tête et nos regards se croisent, tu détournes les yeux, en rougissant légèrement et passe ta main dans tes cheveux, comme tu le fais quand tu es gêné. Tu es adorable… Ca me trouble énormément, tout comme ça m'excite, et je me sens rapidement à l'étroit dans mon pantalon. C'est pour ça que je sors de la salle en vitesse, sous le regard interloqué de mes amis, me précipitant aux toilettes pour me soulager. Une fois mon affaire faite, je décide de t'éviter pendant plusieurs jours, car la seule vue de tes cheveux hirsutes, de tes grands yeux émeraude, de tes fesses si tentatrices me font de l'effet. Tu peuples déjà mes rêves, tu ne vas quand même pas m'obséder la journée ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? Je pense tout le temps à toi ! Où es-tu, avec qui ? La jalousie s'empare de moi lorsqu'un homme s'approche de toi, -même la belette !-, et je frôle le malaise quand tu me regardes plus de cinq secondes. Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué mon comportement très étrange pour un Malfoy, et tu dois bien t'amuser si c'est le cas. Blaise est formel sur cette attitude, je sais qu'il a raison mais j'ai encore du mal à y croire. Première fois que je tombe amoureux.

Tu es dans la salle sur demande et cela fait plusieurs minutes, voir plusieurs heures que je t'observe, assis en tailleur contre un mur, sans que tu te rendes compte de ma présence. Je me demande comment la salle m'est apparue. Tu lances des sorts que je ne connais même pas, seulement un te résiste. Tu essaies encore, t'acharnes, en vain. Tu te retournes soudainement et me hurles dessus.

« -Casse-toi Malfoy ! Tu me déconcentres ! »

Je te regarde, stupéfait. Tes yeux sont rouges, ta chemise est déchirée à plusieurs endroits, et tu as de la suie sur les joues.

« -Comment t'as su que j'étais là ?!

-Je sens ta présence à des kilomètres à la ronde…, me réponds-tu, sèchement. »

Ca me fait sourire, j'aimerais que tu sois imprégner de moi, comme je le suis de toi… Tu viens t'asseoir à côté de moi, et soupire bruyamment. Je tourne ma tête vers toi et c'est seulement à ce moment là que je comprends que tu pleures.

« - Pourquoi tu pleures ? chuchote-je.

-Je suis fatigué, épuisé, vidé, je n'y arriverais jamais… »

Je sais qu'il ne sert à rien de te contredire, alors je passe simplement mon bras derrière tes épaules et t'attire contre moi. Tu niche ton visage dans mon cou, je peux sentir tes larmes couler sur ma peau. Je ne sais pas combien de temps on est reste dans cette position, depuis le temps que j'en rêvais… Mon nez ébouriffe tes cheveux, ils sentent bons, ma main parcoure ton dos, et tu t'accroches à mon T-shirt comme si j'allais t'abandonner. Rassure-toi petit lion, je n'en ai pas l'intention… Première fois que tu te blottis contre moi.

Il est tard, je devrais dormir, mais je n'y arrive pas, trop de pensées embrument mon cerveau. Je monte rapidement à mon lieu de réflexion, en haut de la tour d'Astronomie. Je me stoppe quand je vois ta silhouette, il semblerait que tu ais toi aussi des problèmes d'insomnie… Tu regardes le ciel étoilé d'un air songeur, tu as l'air innocent. Je ne pourrais pas dire que nous sommes devenus amis, mais nos rapports se sont améliorés, du moins on ne se bat plus. Il faut dire que tu fais tout pour ne pas me croiser au détour d'un couloir, conséquence de notre soudaine proximité dans la salle sur demande. Je ne sais pas comment interpréter ta réaction, c'est frustrant. Enfin bref, il faut que je te fasse savoir que je suis là, où tu vas penser que je t'espionne, comme tu l'as dit, « je sens ta présence à des kilomètres à la ronde ».

« -Bonsoir Harry. »

L'entente de ton prénom te fait sursauter et tu te retournes avec hâte, surpris de me voir à cette heure si tardive.

« -Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? »

Ta voix est calme, posée, moi qui pensais que tu serais énervé…

« -Je te retourne la question. »

Tu souris et me fait signe de m'approcher, chose que je fais. Je mets près de toi, un peu trop même, nos bras se touchent. Le silence s'installe entre nous, que tu romps au bout de plusieurs minutes.

« -J'ai peur Drago… »

Tu n'as pas besoin de me préciser de quoi il s'agit, le combat final aura lieu dans quelques jours, tout ceci n'est qu'une question de temps. Et le destin du monde sorcier sera entre tes mains.

« -J'ai confiance en toi, je pense que tu te sous-estimes.

-Merci… »

Tu poses ta main sur la mienne et la caresse avec ton pouce. C'est très agréable comme sensation.

« -Pourquoi as-tu changé de camp ?

-Je ne voulais pas être Son serviteur. Je voulais préserver ma dignité. Je ne voulais pas de ça. J'ai tout expliqué à mes parents, j'ai réussi à les convaincre. Ils combattront à Ses côtés mais ils savent pourquoi moi, je ne le ferais pas. Et ils ne m'en tiennent pas rigueur.

-Mais qu'est ce qui t'as fait changer d'avis ? »

LA question piège. J'en ai marre de vivre dans le secret, il est grand temps que tu saches. J'inspire un grand coup et me lance.

« -Toi…

-Je te demande pardon ? »

Aïe, je suis parti pour me prendre un de ces râteaux ! Tant pis, je continue jusqu'au bout.

« -Je crois… Je crois que je suis amoureux de toi…

-…

-Dis quelque chose, s'il te plait, ça devient vraiment gênant…

-Regarde-moi. »

Je n'en ai pas très envie, tu dois le voir puisque ta main glisse sur ma nuque et que tu m'attires à toi. Mes bras s'enroulent autour de ta taille, je sens ton souffle chaud contre ma peau. Puis tu casses la peu de distance qu'il nous reste en posant tes lèvres sur les miennes. Y a pleins de papillons qui virevoltent dans mon ventre, ta langue caresse habilement ma lèvre inférieure pour rejoindre sa semblable, j'entrouvre la bouche et un ballet sensuel et langoureux débute alors. Je me sens défaillir tellement c'est bon ! Je me recule à bout de souffle, et tu poses ton front contre le mien. Notre premier baiser

Allongés sur mon lit de préfet, toi sur le dos, moi sur le ventre, les yeux fermés, nous sommes tous les deux en pleine méditation. La guerre est finie, mais l'horreur et la mort sont encore présentes, et tu en souffres énormément. Tu te refermes sur toi-même, tu ne parles même plus à tes amis, et étant au courant de notre relation, ils comptent sur moi pour te redonner le sourire, ton magnifique sourire. J'ouvre mes paupières, et te regarde, les larmes coulent le long de tes joues. Te sentant observé, tu tournes brusquement la tête vers moi, et avant d'avoir eu le temps de dire un mot, tu m'embrasses passionnément. Je me retrouve rapidement sur le dos avec toi assis à califourchon sur mes cuisses. Tu plonges ton regard dans le mien, tu pleures toujours, ce qui ne t'empêches pas d'être un tant soit peu excité, si je prends en considération la bosse qui déforme ton caleçon. Tu t'empares de nouveau de mes lèvres, avant de souffler.

« -Fais-moi oublier Drago, s'il te plait… »

Tu sembles déterminé, j'inverse les positions, dépose un baiser sur ton nez avant de m'attaquer à la peau sensible de ton cou. Je la lèche, la mord, y laissant des marques qui, je l'espère, montreront au monde entier que tu m'appartiens. Je retire hâtivement ton T-shirt , pour le plus grand plaisir de mes yeux, puis reprend mes succions sur ton torse, malmenant tes tétons, les faisant durcir davantage. Tes soupirs deviennent des gémissements lorsque ma langue mime l'acte sexuel avec ton nombril. Je couvre ton bas-ventre de baisers, ma main se faufile dans ton caleçon et te le retire et un cri s'échappe de ta gorge lorsque je pose mes lèvres sur ton gland. Je te prends entièrement en bouche, ton dos s'arque, tandis que tes mains mettent du désordre dans ma chevelure d'ordinaire impeccable. Je fais des vas-et-viens plus ou moins vifs, te faisant languir, mais tu viens rapidement entre mes lèvres, dans un gémissement des plus excitants. Je te regarde, tes joues sont rouges, une fine pellicule de sueur couvre ton front. C'est OK pour l'appel à la débauche ! Je remonte mon visage vers le tien et t'embrasse avec passion, te faisant par la même occasion gouter à ta propre saveur. Tu tires nerveusement sur l'élastique de mon boxer, tandis que ta main essaie tant bien que mal de m'arracher mon T-shirt, ca me fait rire.

« -Eh babe, doucement, on a tout notre temps…

-Non, je te veux en moi maintenant. Déshabille-toi. »

Je m'exécute, et tu me jauges, t'attardant sur chaque parcelle de mon corps. Tu portes ma main à ta bouche, tu prends l'initiative d'enduire mes doigts de salive. Rien que cette vision, tes yeux plongés dans les miens, est des plus jouissives. Je récupère ma main et place un coussin sous ton bassin pour te surélever, j'introduis mon index dans ton intimité. Tu te crispes, je remonte vers toi et t'embrasse tendrement, souhaitant te faire oublier la douleur. Tu te détends, j'insère un deuxième doigt, et fais des mouvements de ciseaux en toi, j'essuie les larmes qui perlent au coin de tes yeux et caresse habilement ton sexe gorgé de désir. Un dernier doigt finit de te préparer, je retire ma main, et me positionne à ton entrée, je te pénètre avec toute la douceur dont je suis capable. Je ne bouge plus, te laissant le temps de t'habituer, et tu ondules légèrement sous moi.

« -Bouges…, m'intimes-tu. »

Je débute alors mes coups de reins, la chaleur dans la chambre devient insupportable, nos corps brulants l'un contre l'autre sont en symbiose parfaite. Nos gémissements se répercutent dans la pièce jusque lors plongée dans le silence, le rythme devient déchainé, ton cri m'électrise lorsque je touche ta prostate. Je prends en main ta virilité que j'avais délaissée, et la masturbe allégrement, tu viens quelques secondes plus tard, dans un long râle de plaisir, suivi de près par moi, qui me fait moins discret en criant ton prénom. Je me retire, tu geins de mécontentement, je m'allonge à tes côtés et pose ma tête sur ta poitrine, me laissant ainsi le loisir d'écouter ton petit cœur encore affolé. Tu me sers possessivement contre toi, et je ne me fais pas prier pour me blottir plus contre ton corps chaud.

« -Dray, je peux rester dormir avec toi ?

-Parce que tu as cru que j'allais te laisser partir, petit lion ? »

Tu étouffes un rire, et embrasse mes cheveux. Je soupire et ferme les yeux, je me sens complet avec toi, tu es ma moitié, tout simplement, et je plonge peu à peu dans mes rêves… Notre première fois.

_**Fin du Flash-back**_

« -Pourquoi me dis-tu tout ça ? Ca fait trop mal Drago, je ne peux pas m'attacher à toi…

-Je te dis ça car je veux d'autres premières fois avec toi… Je t'ai toujours détesté car tu étais la seule chose que je ne pouvais pas avoir. J'ai finalement réussi. Et maintenant que je t'ai, je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser. Il n'y aura pas d'autre homme ou femme, tu es et restera à jamais le seul. Dans quelques semaines, ça sera la fin pour nous de Poudlard, mais pas celle de notre couple. Je t'emmènerais où tu veux, et je t'épouserais, car tu es l'homme de ma vie, bien que tu n'y crois pas, et si… »

Tu te retournes brusquement.

« -Embrasse-moi. »

J'appuie doucement mes lèvres sur les tiennes, une minime pression. Je n'ai pas besoin de te le demander, je sais maintenant que tu me crois.

« -Je t'aime Harry…

-Je t'aime aussi… »

Première fois que l'on se dit _''je t'aime''_…


End file.
